Line of Love
by futurebwaystar411
Summary: Set during OOTP. It's just a crush. Right? FemSlash.  GinnyTonks. Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Line of Love

After an Order meeting and dinner Tonks stays to talk to Sirius. Since it's late she decides to spend the night at Grimmauld place. She's sleeping on a camp bed in one of the sitting rooms, since the house is so full.

Chapter 1

It's late at night and everyone's in bed after an Order meeting and dinner. Ginny had gone upstairs but couldn't sleep. She had crept back down to the kitchen. She decided she would write a letter to one of her friends from school, who she promised she'd write and never had. She sat down at the long kitchen table, shivering because the fire was almost out.

She had been writing for about twenty minutes when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She turned around to find Tonks standing in the doorway in an oversized old t-shirt that fit her like a nightgown. Her hair was as brilliantly pink as always. Ginny blushed and turned back to her letter.

"I was just getting something to drink." Tonks said as she walked over to the kitchen counter to pour herself some pumpkin juice.

But Ginny hardly heard her because she was still admiring the image of Tonks' shapely legs and thighs showing from underneath her sleep shirt. Stop! She thought to herself. This is Tonks you're thinking about. She's been like a big sister to you. Still Ginny couldn't help the fact that she was having some very un-sisterly feelings for the bubblegum pink haired woman.

"So, who are you writing to?" asked Tonks as she took a seat across from Ginny at the table.

"Oh, just a friend from school." Ginny said as she forced herself to look up at Tonks' face. She hoped that Tonks couldn't see what Ginny was thinking about her, and hoped her face wasn't as flushed as it felt like it was.

"Oh, I thought maybe you were writing to a secret boyfriend." Tonks said with a sly smile.

"Oh… no. Don't have one of those." As Ginny said this she thought, for a moment, she saw a flicker of relief pass over Tonks' face. No, she told herself, she was seeing what she wanted to see.

Tonks smiled, "Well that's good, you're far too young to have a boyfriend."

Ginny's heart sank, of course Tonks though she was too young, she was always "too young". When would everyone stop treating her like a baby?

Tonks must have been able to read Ginny's feelings on her face because she immediately looked sorry she had said that.

"I'm sorry," she said looking truly apologetic. "I know you're tired of everyone treating you like a four year old."

"I am." Ginny replied angrily. "I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm too young to know what's going on. Too young to think that I have my own valid thoughts and feelings!" She had stood up from the table, angrily, without even being aware of what she was doing.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said again. "I should know better. It was only a couple of years ago that I was your age. I know exactly how it feels." She then fixed her gaze on Ginny as if she were staring straight into Ginny's mind, reading every though. Ginny blushed again and broke the gaze by sitting back down and looking at her half finished letter.

Tonks broke the silence saying, "Well, its really late we should both go to sleep." Ginny nodded and gathered up her parchment and quill, while Tonks put the goblet she had been drinking out of, back on the counter.

They both reached the doorway at the same time. They paused to look at each other. "It all gets better." Tonks said as she reached forward to give Ginny a hug. When Tonks' skin touched hers it was as if an electric current passed them, and the warmth spread to the rest of Ginny's body. She wondered if Tonks had felt it too. Tonks broke the hug much too soon and led the way upstairs. Ginny said good night to Tonks at the door to the sitting room and continued on to the bedroom she was sharing with Hermione.

As she lay in bed, she felt wide awake. She kept replaying what happened in the kitchen over and over again, especially the hug. She couldn't help but dissect every little thing that had happened down stairs. She wondered again if Tonks had any idea how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Ginny woke up and went downstairs the next morning Tonks had already left. Molly said she had left early without even eating breakfast. She was talking about going into work early. As her mother continued to fret over Tonks not eating enough, Ginny tuned her out and wondered when she'd come back to Grimmauld Place.

About a week later, on a Friday night, Tonks still hadn't been back. But Molly was keeping all of the teenagers very busy, trying to clean out the house that had been unattended for years.

After a tiring day of cleaning out the library, Ginny and the others were glad to be able to rest for a while. They were gathered in the kitchen getting dinner ready when they heard the front door open. There were footsteps in the hall and then a huge crash, which meant someone had knocked over the umbrella stand again. The portrait of Sirius' mother began to scream and Molly went to shut the curtains on the painting.

Ginny's heart thumped excitingly hoping that it was Tonks who had knocked over the umbrella stand, yet again. Sure enough Molly opened the kitchen door and was followed by a sheepish Tonks apologizing for being so clumsy. Molly went back to peeling potatoes with her wand, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

"Hey gang! How's it going?" Tonks exclaimed, grinning widely, as she looked at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gathered around the table. As she took a seat next to Ron, across from Ginny she turned to look at Molly again. "By the way, Molly, I was wondering could I could stay here for a few days? They're fumigating my apartment and I can't be there for a while." Tonks asked.

"Oh, of course you can, as long as you don't mind sleeping on a camp bed." Molly replied.

"Thanks Molly, I appreciate it."

Ginny was very excited that Tonks would be staying there for a while and was watching her as she laughed with Harry and Ron about something. Just then Tonks turned to look at Ginny and caught her staring. She grinned impishly as Ginny quickly turned to ask Hermione a question.

After dinner and talking everyone started to drift upstairs to their bedrooms. Ginny went with Hermione to theirs, and picked up a book to read. Of course she couldn't concentrate because she was thinking about Tonks and how she had gotten caught staring at her.

A few minutes later Hermione announced that she was going to go up to Harry and Ron's room for a while. Ginny nodded and continued to stare at her book without reading any of it. She finally plucked up enough courage to go down to the sitting room where Tonks was staying, under the pretense of getting a book she had left there.

She stopped in front of the sitting room door and forced herself to take a deep breath. Come on, she told herself, its just Tonks. No big deal. Except now it was a big deal, at least to Ginny. She knocked on the door and heard Tonks answer to come in.

She opened the door to find Tonks sitting on her bed propped up against the wall with a book laying open in her lap. Ginny noticed that she was wearing another oversized t-shirt and tried to concentrate on not staring at Tonks' beautiful legs.

Tonks looked up to find Ginny standing in the doorway and her face lit up with a smile. "Hey Ginny. Come on in." She said as she motioned for Ginny to sit down at the foot of her bed. Ginny gingerly took a seat trying not to dwell on the fact that she was sitting on the bed where Tonks slept.

"So, how's it going?" Tonks asked.

"It's good." Ginny replied. "You know, my mum's keeping us all busy cleaning this place up."

"I can imagine… this place is pretty disgusting." Tonks said as she looked at the dust covered room.

"So," she said as she trained her eyes back on Ginny. "Are you embarrassed I caught you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring!" Ginny replied, not quite as sure as she had wanted to sound.

"Oh really?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"I…I…" Ginny sputtered.

It's now or never she thought. Just get it over with, Ginny told herself. "I guess I have a… crush on you." Ginny finally blurted out.

Tonks didn't appear completely surprised. "Yeah, I kind of got that feeling when we talked in the kitchen last week." She said with a smile.

Ginny looked down at her hands, embarrassed that she had been that obvious. She looked up to see Tonks close the book she'd been reading and place it on the floor next to her bed.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tonks said as she crossed her legs and sat up straighter. "I'm flattered; really I am… its just…"

"I'm too young." Ginny finished for her.

"Well, yes…" Tonks replied. She appeared to be struggling with what to do.

Ginny took the signs of conflict as a good thing and moved closer to Tonks on the bed. "I don't care!" she said. "It doesn't matter to me." As she leaned forward her face was only a few inches away from Tonks'. She could still see Tonks struggling with what to do, but Ginny could tell she was winning because Tonks started to lean closer to Ginny.

After what felt like an eternity their mouths finally met and what started out as a simple, little kiss quickly become more passionate. As Tonks deepened the kiss, Ginny put her hand on Tonks' check. She then slid it back into Tonks' vibrant pink hair. As she pulled back slightly she opened her eyes to find Tonks' hair was actually turning a flaming red.

Tonks noticed her looking and grinned, somewhat sheepishly, "Yeah, it tends to do that when I'm… you know." Ginny laughed and Tonks captured her mouth once again, letting her hands move to Ginny's waist pulling her closer. They let their tongues find each other, exploring each others mouths. Ginny began to slowly lay down on her back as Tonks positioned herself over the top of her. Suddenly Tonks pulled away, sitting back.

"Wait Ginny… We can't… I mean… maybe we shouldn't move so fast." Tonks said, as Ginny pulled herself up to a sitting position. "Yeah…" Ginny answered. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. She hadn't wanted to stop, ever.

Tonks caught the look Ginny's face. "Hey," she said softly, taking a hold of one of Ginny's hands. "I just think maybe we shouldn't move quite so fast… I didn't mean we had to stop completely. She brought Ginny's fingers to her lips and kissed them lightly.

"But it is getting really late and you should probably get to bed before Hermione notices you're gone." Tonks said as she smiled again. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied as she stood up and made her way to the door. Tonks followed close behind, still holding her hand. Ginny turned to face her again. "This is kind of crazy."

"A bit…" Tonks said with a laugh. "But it's a good kind of crazy."

"Definitely." Ginny agreed with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Tonks answered as their lips met again in a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

--Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry it's taken so long to get back to this, I was on vacation. --

Chapter 3

The next morning Ginny went downstairs to the kitchen to find Tonks, Ron, and Sirius at the table eating breakfast. Tonks was talking to Sirius about something but when Ginny came in she looked up and gave Ginny a sly smile, "Good morning Ginny. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." Ginny replied, returning the smile. "How about you?"

"Oh pretty good."

The boys didn't seem to think anything of their conversation and Ginny's stomach flip-flopped over the secret she and Tonks were sharing.

"Morning." Sirius said as he took a bite of toast.

"Morning." Ginny answered as she grabbed a plate and spooned some scrambled eggs onto it. Then she took a seat at the table across from Tonks. Just then Molly bustled into the room.

"Ron, Ginny, I'm glad that you're up. I just ran into Harry in the hallway and I told him to wake up Fred, George, and Hermione. We've got a lot of cleaning to do." Molly said as she used her wand to start washing the disnes in the sink. "Oh and Tonks, I figured since you were here you could help too." Molly said brightly.

"Oh… Of course I wouldn't mind Molly. No problem." Tonks said as she shot a look at Sirius that said "Hey why don't you have to help?"

As if by way of explanation Sirius stood up and said, "I'm going to go work on some things for the Order."

The rest of the day was spent continuing to clean out the library. Although it seemed, to Ginny, to go much faster with Tonks there to make jokes and laugh with. After dinner Ginny ran into Tonks in the hallway. Tonks looked around cautiously to make sure no one would overhear them.

"Hey, why don't you come to the sitting room a little later? We could talk…" Tonks whispered as she arched one of her eyebrows suggestively.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ginny answered as she brushed her hand against Tonks' ever so lightly.

Upstairs in her room Ginny took extra time picking out her pajamas. Eventually she chose a pale pink tank top with her green pajama bottoms. She felt kind of silly so carefully picking out what to wear.

Just then Hermione came in. "Oh man, I am so tired. All of this cleaning just really wears me out." She said as she yawned.

"Oh yeah it does." Ginny answered. She picked up the book she had been pretending to read last night and tried to concentrate on what she was looking at. Meanwhile Hermione changed into pajamas and lay down to go to sleep.

After Ginny was sure that Hermione was fully asleep she put her book down and crept out of the room and downstairs. She knocked quietly on the sitting room door and Tonks opened it after only a few seconds.

"Hey." Tonks said in a throaty whisper.

"Hey." Ginny answered nervously. Tonks shut the door behind Ginny, then turned to face her.

"Do you know that I have wanted to kiss you all day today?" Tonks said as she pulled Ginny close to her.

"Oh have you?" Ginny teased as she looked into Tonks' eyes.

"Mmmhmmm." Tonks murmered as she put a hand on either side of Ginny's face while their mouths met in a deep kiss. Ginny put her arms around Tonks' waist and let one hand slide up to her back.

Tonks tugged on Ginny's bottom lip and Ginny parted her lips allowing Tonks tongue to slip in. As they continued to explore each other's mouths Ginny noticed that Tonks tasted like lemon. Although not really sour, more of a sweet taste. She thought I might be the best taste ever.

Tonks gently broke the kiss. She looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "Ginny," she began softly, "I don't know if this is a good idea." Ginny's heart sank, of course now that Tonks had had some time to think everything over she'd changed her mind. But what about their greeting just a minute ago? Didn't that mean anything?

"It's a dangerous time right now. And uncertain, who knows what's going to happen." Tonks said seriously. "Besides you have to go back to school… and I know you don't want to hear it, but you are young."

"You're so young…" Tonks whispered as she ran a finger down Ginny's cheek. Then she dropped her hand back to her side.

"I know. I know." Ginny replied. "Everything you're saying is true, but I know what I'm feeling. I thought you felt the same way." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Oh Ginny… I do feel the same way…" Tonks replied as she turned and walked over to look out the window. "I don't understand exactly why… but I do have very real feelings for you. It's just that it's not exactly the best time for this to happen."

"No it isn't… but it's not like you can plan these things. They just sort of happen, and I don't think we should try to stop it." Ginny said to Tonks' back. She walked over to stand next to Tonks at the window. Ginny reached out to take Tonks' hand in hers.

"Maybe you're right…" Tonks said slowly as she turned to face Ginny. "We could give it a shot… but I can't promise anything…"

"That's okay," Ginny answered. "We'll just see how it goes." They moved closer together and Ginny hesitantly placed her lips to Tonks', almost expecting her to pull away. But she didn't. Encouraged, Ginny kissed her more passionately and Tonks kissed her back.

As they kissed Tonks gently guided Ginny over to the bed. Ginny sank down onto the soft bed and lay back against the pillows. Tonks was straddling her body and she could feel the heat of Tonks' bare legs through her pajama pants. Tonks had moved from Ginny's mouth down her neck planting little kisses that made Ginny a little dizzy.

"Oh… Tonks." Ginny breathed.

"Call me Nym." Tonks said in the same throaty voice. "it's a little less… formal."

Ginny smiled. "Okay, Nym." She liked the way that sounded.

Tonks covered Ginny's mouth with hers once again with a series of light, little kisses. As she went back in, Ginny slipped her tongue in Tonks' mouth again. As they kissed Tonks let her right hand move down to Ginny's stomach. As Tonks slipped her hand under the fabric of Ginny's shirt, she brushed Ginny's skin. Ginny felt the heat from Tonks' touch spread across her stomach. She moaned softly against Tonks' mouth.

The small sound Ginny made seemed to snap Tonks back to the present. She pulled her head back from Ginny's to look into her eyes.

"Ginny… we can't… I mean… not here." She said with a disappointed look. "Not with your parents upstairs.

"You're right." Ginny sighed. And she knew what Tonks was saying was true. Here wasn't the right place.

Tonks shifted so she was lying next to Ginny and Ginny moved towards her, snuggling up to Tonks' side. As Tonks' trailed her fingertips up Ginny's arm, it gave her goosebumps. But they were the good kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ugh, why is it so bright?" Ginny wondered. She remembered Hermione closing the curtains the night before. She rolled to her right, her eyes still closed against the brightness, when she felt something hard.

She opened her eyes, still bleary with sleep, "Oh no!" she gasped. Tonks was lying facing her, still asleep. She'd accidentally fallen asleep in Tonks' room. She got up quickly and glanced at the window wondering what time it was and whether anyone else was awake.

Just then Tonks stirred and opened her eyes. She grinned sleepily, "Hey."

"Tonks we fell asleep! It's morning!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. Tonks sat up, suddenly looking very awake. "Shit." She muttered.

Ginny looked around the room helplessly. Then she spotted the book she had left there days ago. The book she had used as an excuse to come see Tonks in the first place.

She picked it up and turned back to Tonks. "If anyone asks me what I was doing, I'll just tell them I came looking for this." Ginny explained.

Tonks nodded then reached out and took Ginny's hand, pulling her back onto the bed. Tonks leaned forward to kiss Ginny softly on the lips. Ginny giggled, "I've got to go…" she stood up and made her way to the door, turning back to look at Tonks, who winked at her.

She carefully turned the handle and slipped out into the hallway, where she almost ran into Harry. He looked up, surprised. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Oh, I just left a book and I wanted to get it." She lied hoping that he wouldn't question anything. He didn't seem to think anything of it and turned to go upstairs. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go to the library and pretend like she was reading.

Later that afternoon, Ginny was sitting in the garden behind the house. It actually wasn't much of a garden anymore; it was just a mess of overgrown weeds. She was sitting on a bench sheltered from the sun by a bunch of vines that had taken over a trellis. She was hidden from the sight of anyone looking out of the windows.

She had found the spot when she was looking for somewhere away from everyone else a few weeks earlier. As she sat watching a bee fly around lazily, she found herself thinking about Tonks again.

It was crazy what they were doing. Amazing, at least to Ginny that Tonks had feelings for her. Ginny thought about how dangerous Tonks' job was, being an Auror and a member of the Order. She was scared for her, scared something would happen to her. She tried to force those type of thoughts from her mind, focusing instead on what they had been doing the night before.

Lost in her recollections Ginny didn't hear someone come up beside her. She turned to see Tonks standing there in a black t-shirt and jeans, wearing her trusty combat boots. It was almost as if Ginny thinking about her had caused her to appear.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Ginny said grinning towards Tonks.

"Oh really?" Tonks said, but she didn't smile back.

"What?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Oh, its nothing, I mean they're done at my apartment so I can go back tonight." She replied. Seeing Ginny's crestfallen expression, she smiled mischievously, "Although I was thinking… maybe you can come stay at my apartment with me later this week. I've got some vacation I need to use, so I was going to take Thursday and Friday off."

"Yeah, that would be good!" Ginny answered excitedly. Then she remembered her mother. "Ugh," she groaned. "we'll never convince my mum to let me go."

"Oh really?" Tonks said. "Well what if I already asked her?"

"You did?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, and she said you come. I think it had something to do with her finding some more of Fred and George's joke products. I think she was just happy to get you off her hands." Tonks said with a grin.

"Right…" Ginny said. "I guess you'll just have to deal with me…" Tonks laughed, then she helped pull Ginny to her feet. "Well, I'm going to leave before dinner because I need to do some stuff before work tomorrow." She said. She leaned forward and gave Ginny a peck on the check.

Ginny put her hand on the back of Tonks' head, pulling her in to kiss her on the lips.

"What if someone sees us?" Tonks asked,

"Oh well, let them watch" Ginny answered as she kissed Tonks again.

"Okay." Tonks said as she stepped back. "See you on Wednesday."

"See ya… Nym…" Ginny answered. Tonks smiled and turned to go back in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later on Sunday night as Ginny was getting ready for bed in her room, Hermione came in.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said as she turned to put up some clean clothes.

"Hey." Hermione answered as she went to sit on her bed. "So, what were you doing last night?" Ginny froze halfway through folding a shirt. Oh no. She thought. Someone had noticed something was going on between her and Tonks. Of course it was Hermione, she was the one who had noticed Ginny's crush on Harry before.

"Oh, not much." Ginny lied as she resumed folding. "I was just downstairs writing a letter."

"Why didn't you ever come up to bed then?" Hermione asked. "I thought I heard you come in a couple of times, but you never did. Then Harry mentioned he ran into you coming out of the sitting room this morning."

"Oh…uh, yeah that's where I was." Ginny answered as she turned to sit on her bed facing Hermione.

"Is there something going on between you and Tonks?" Hermione asked, knowingly.

"Well, yeah… kind of." Ginny replied, blushing.

"Yeah, I thought I noticed something was a little different between you two."

"That's not weird, is it?" Ginny asked. "I mean because it's Tonks."

"No, Tonks is great. I'm glad that you guys are together... or whatever you are…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah… I'm not sure what we are…but I know I really like her and I think she likes me."

"Well she must. She invited you to her apartment." Hermione said, logically.

"Yeah, that's true. It's just strange. I mean, I'm so much younger than her. I guess it doesn't really matter." Ginny mused.

"So is she a good kisser?" Hermione asked boldly. Ginny blushed a deep shade of red. "I'll take that as a yes." Hermione said with a laugh. "Well I'm happy that you're obviously happy.

Hermione got into bed and closed her eyes. Ginny got ready for bed and then lay down. It was nice to talk to someone about her and Tonks. Even if she though she hadn't wanted to in the beginning. Now she just had to wait until Wednesday so she could see Tonks again.

The next couple of days seemed extremely long, to Ginny. They were full of cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning. Ginny was so tired of scrubbing things that she never wanted to see another rag the rest of her life.

On Wednesday afternoon Ginny got her overnight bag ready and took it downstairs. She was going to take a cab and meet Tonks outside the ministry.

As she pulled up in front of the ministry, it was busy, with lots of witches and wizards leaving after a day of work. Ginny paid the cab driver and got out looking for Tonks. She was leaning up against a wall, smoking a cigarette.

Seeing Ginny she hastily stomped out her cigarette. "Horrible habit, don't ever start." She said to Ginny, with a wry smile. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well." Ginny answered. "My mum's trying to make us clean ourselves to death."

Tonks laughed. "Well we can't have that, now can we? Do you want to just walk to my apartment? It's only a couple of blocks from here." She asked.

"Sure." Ginny replied.

As they walked, Tonks pointed out different shops and restaurants, all the while making jokes. Ginny loved how at ease they were with each other.

When they reached Tonks' apartment building they walked up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. Tonks opened the door to a fairly good sized living room, which led to the kitchen. There were two closed doors that Ginny assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom. Everything was decorated in a style that Ginny could only describe as very Tonks like. There was quite a bit of clutter lying around.

"Sorry about all this." Tonks apologized as she kicked a pile of books out of the way. "Here, let me take your bag." Tonks held out her hand. Ginny handed her the bag and Tonks put it on a side table.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Tonks asked, as she tossed her bag on the floor. "We could order pizza?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Ginny answered. As Tonks rooted around for her phone, Ginny plopped down on the cushy couch.

Tonks finally found the phone underneath a pile of sweaters and called in their order. Then she came to sit next to Ginny on the couch.

"So, this is where you live…" Ginny asked looking around.

"Yeah, I found this place right after I graduated and I've been here ever since." Tonks said. "I guess that explains why its so messy." She said with a laugh. Ginny laughed along with her.

Tonks was staring intently at Ginny. "What?" Ginny asked suddenly self conscious.

"Oh nothing, you just look so beautiful when you laugh." Tonks said seriously. Ginny felt herself blushing deep red.

"Hey, it's true." Tonks assured her, putting a hand on Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Tonks' lips. Then, more passionate kisses.

They were still kissing when the intercom buzzed.

"Oops." Tonks said as she stood up to get the pizza. After she paid, she took the food into the kitchen and Ginny followed her. She came up behind Tonks, and wrapped her arms around Tonks' waist.

"Hey, you are too." Ginny said. Tonks turned to face Ginny.

"Am what?" She asked.

"Beautiful." Ginny answered. Tonks smiled and gave Ginny a peck on the lips.

"Okay, now let's eat!" Tonks said as she opened the pizza box.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Both full of food Ginny and Tonks had changed into more comfortable clothes and were back on the couch, relaxing.

"How do you pick your hair color?" Ginny asked, running her fingers through Tonks' hair.

"Oh. I don't know. Usually just however I'm feeling. Sometimes it changes with my emotions, and I can't control it."

"Like when it turned red?" Ginny teased.

Tonks laughed. "Uh… yeah."

Then, as though they were thinking the exact same thing, Ginny and Tonks came together in a fiercely passionate kiss. Ginny decided to be bold and pushed Tonks so she was lying on the couch. As she straddled Tonks' legs, she kissed her way down Tonks' collarbone. Tonks looked at her curiously.

"Shit Ginny, when did you get so much older?" she asked.

Ginny answered by capturing Tonks' mouth, and biting her lower lip sharply. Tonks moaned softly against Ginny's mouth and then broke the kiss.

"Come on," she whispered. "let's find somewhere more comfortable."

She got up and led Ginny to one of the doors off the living room, opening it to reveal an equally cluttered bedroom. But the bed was clear and Tonks playfully pushed Ginny onto it. Then she climbed up, crawling over to be on top of Ginny.

As she looked into Ginny's face, she traced her neck and shoulders with a fingertip. The light touch of just a finger, made Ginny break out in goosebumps.

Then she felt Tonks slip her hand underneath Ginny's tank top. The warmth from her hand seemed to spread throughout Ginny's body, settling between her legs. Tonks put her other hand under too and moved her hands upwards, brushing Ginny's ribs before ultimately reach her breasts. She touched them as if she was afraid that Ginny might stop her. Ginny knew, though, that she had no intention of ever doing that. She moaned softly to encourage her and Tonks reached up to pull the tank top over Ginny's head. Then she moved back down, caressing Ginny's breasts, leaning down to kiss them and suck on them. Ginny groaned and entangled her hands in Tonks' hair.

She carefully flipped Tonks over, so she was back on top of her and she reached down to push up tonks' shirt, revealing her pale, beautiful stomach. She leaned down to kiss the soft skin and she felt Tonks watching her. She looked up and noticed her hair was bright red again.

She leaned in and whispered in Tonks' ear, "It's doing it again."

"What?" murmered Tonks, placing kisses on Ginny's neck.

"Your hair, its bright red again."

Tonks brought a hand to it, as if she could feel the color. "Well, I guess we know what that means, huh?" she asked with a grin.

Ginny chuckled and pulled Tonks' shirt over her head. Then she leaned back down and traced Tonks' right nipple with her tongue, ever so lightly. Tonks moaned and Ginny moved to her left nipple. Tonks reached down and pulled off Ginny's pajama bottums, tossing them on the floor. Ginny hastily helped Tonks out of her own pants and then Tonks pulled Ginny down on top of her. As Ginny lay on top of Tonks, their bare legs entwined and their stomachs and breasts touching, she could feel herself getting very turned on with all the contact.

Tonks rolled to the side so Ginny was laying on the bed again. Then she let her hand trail up Ginny's leg to her inner thigh, causing Ginny to arch her back and gasp.

Tonks looked up at her face and grinned. She hooked a finger underneath the band of Ginny's underwear and pulled them slowly down Ginny's legs and tossed them on the floor too.

Now Ginny was having a hard time catching her breath, she was so turned on.

"Hey, calm down." Tonks instructed. "I haven't even touched you yet." She laughed. Ginny smiled and tried to remember how to breathe.

Tonks moved up to Ginny's head and eveloped her mouth in a kiss, slipping her tongue in. ginny kissed back, but was more focused on Tonks' right hand, which was on Ginny's thigh.

Ginny was so wet, and she just wanted Tonks to touch her.

"Nym… I need you to…" Ginny mumbled against Tonks' neck.

"Need me to what?" Tonks teased as she let her hand trail across Ginny's thighs.

"Oh… god." Ginny groaned. "Touch me."

Tonks continued to trail her fingertips on Ginny's upper thighs. Then she brough her first two fingers to stroke Ginny's clit. Ginny moaned and Tonks stroked her firmly. Ginny arched her back thrusting her hips towards Tonks' hand. Tonks then slipped a finger inside Ginny, checking her face to make sure she wasn't hurting her. Ginny had her eyes closed tightly, concentrating on what Tonks' hand was doing to her.

Then Tonks slipped a second finger in and begun thrusting then into Ginny. Ginny moaned loudly pushing her hips into Tonks' hand with all her might. Tonks pushed in and out, Ginny rocking in perfect rhythm with her. She could feel her orgasm bearing down fast.

"Oh… Nym!" Ginny said, breathing hard. She knew in just a few more… Ginny moaned loudly, her moan turning into a scream as her orgasm rushed over her.

She felt Tonks fall onto the bed nest to her, but she couldn't open her eyes, still recovering. After her breathing was closer to normal she opened her eyes to find Tonks gazing at her. She smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"That was wonderful…" Ginny breathed, lacing her fingers with Tonks'.

"I'm glad you think so." Tonks answered, squeezing Ginny's hand.

Ginny grinned and positioned her body over Tonks'. "Now it's your turn." She said playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny awoke to Tonks' hand gently trailing down her spine. She opened her eyes and turned to face Tonks.  
"Morning sleepyhead." Tonks said, placing a kiss on Ginny's lips.  
"Morning. How long have you been awake?" Ginny asked.  
"A little while, I've been watching you sleep."

Ginny blushed and Tonks reached out to stroke her warm cheek.  
"I had fun last night, did you?" Tonks asked.  
Ginny smiled remembering the events of the previous night. "I definitely had fun." She replied and leaned over to kiss Tonks gently.

After a while Tonks got up out of the bed and Ginny blushed scarlet at the sight of Tonks' naked. She watched her root through a drawer and pulled a t-shirt on, then she threw another one to Ginny. Ginny slipped the t-shirt on and hastily pulled the sheet up to cover her bare legs. Tonks noticed and came to sit next to Ginny on the bed.

"Hey." Tonks said gently. "You don't have to cover yourself up."  
"I'm know…" Ginny replied. "It's just…" she trailed off.  
"It's a lot." Tonks finished for her. "I'm sorry. You're acting so old, I forgot that this is all new for you."  
"I feel like… such a baby." Ginny said, concentrating on her hands.  
"Don't." Tonks told her. "It's always a little weird the next morning. But… I care for you… deeply and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Ginny looked into Tonks' eyes and she knew that she wasn't lying. "I like you a lot, too." Ginny replied, reaching out to take Tonks' hand.  
"Well now that we got all of that over with." Tonks said with a pretend air of relief. "What do you want to do about breakfast?"

Just then, there was a tapping on the window. Tonks walked over and wrenched it open. A barn owl was perched on the window sill and held out the letter attatched to its leg. Tonks took it off and the owl flew away. She opened the letter and began to read.

Ginny watched as her expression changed from puzzled to upset. When she was done reading, she closed the letter and turned to root through her dresser drawers, pulling out clothes to wear.

"That was from my supervisor at the ministry. They have a mission they need me to go on." Tonks said, not turning to look at Ginny.  
"But, you were supposed to have today and tomorrow off!" Ginny interjected.  
"Yeah, but this has come up and I have to go. I'll drop you back at Grimmauld Place before I go." Tonks said as she pulled her clothes on.

"What do you have to do?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
"It's confidential." Tonks answered. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. But its better that way, it would be dangerous for you to know."

"What if I just stayed here and waited for you?"  
"Absolutely not. You'll be much safer back at Grimmauld Place." Tonks said firmly as she laced up her boots.

"But, if it's not going to take that long, I could just stay here and wait for you and we could still spend the rest of the weekend together."  
Tonks turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "As nice as that sounds, Ginny, it's really not safe for you to be here alone."

"Oh, come on Nym…" Ginny said as she crawled over to where Tonks was sitting. "Just let me stay here." She said as she kissed Tonks' neck lightly.

"Hey, that's not fair." Tonks said with a laugh, as she turned around and pinned Ginny to the bed.  
"So, are you going to let me stay here?" Ginny asked with an impish grin.  
Tonks groaned. "I suppose so… I'm so powerless against you." She said as she placed a kiss on Ginny's lips.

But she got serious as she stood up. "But if I'm not back by eleven tonight you have to floo back to Grimmauld Place. Understand?"  
"Yes…" Ginny answered reluctantly. "Do you really think its going to take that long?"  
"Hopefully not, but if we run into problems it might." Tonks said as she pulled a jacket on.

"I'm going to put some extra protective spells and charms on the apartment." She said as she pulled her wand out and began muttering under her breath. When she was done she turned back to Ginny and helped her out of bed.

"Well there's food in the kitchen, help yourself. And don't open the door to anyone. If anything strange happens, floo back to Grimmauld immediately."

They walked into the living room and as Tonks walked to the fireplace she groaned, "If your mum every finds out that I let you stay here alone, I'm dead."  
"Um… I think she might be a little upset about the other stuff we've been doing too…" Ginny said with a laugh.  
Tonks laughed too, "Yeah, you're probably right. Well, I have to go. Hopefully I'll be back soon." Tonks said as she grabbed some floo powder. She turned back and gave Ginny a peck on the lips.

"Be careful." Ginny said.  
"Don't worry. I always am." Tonks said with a grin as she threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

_--Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Sorry, it's taken me so long to get back to this and sorry this chapter is so short!--_

Ch. 8

Ginny was sitting on the couch in Tonks' living room watching the clock. It was ten till 11:00. Ginny knew that she should pack up her things, so she could leave, since it was obvious that Tonks' mission was taking longer than she had thought. Ginny had passed the day cleaning up Tonks' apartment, trying to distract herself from worrying about Tonks and when she'd be back.

As Ginny watched five more minutes pass, she decided she had to get up and pack her things. Just as she moved toward the bedroom, green flames crackled in the fireplace and Tonks stumbled out.

As she straightened up Ginny realized that Tonks' nose was bleeding and there was a cut on her cheekbone with a bruise already forming around it. Her hair was also dark brown rather than the pink it had been when she left.

"Oh my gosh, Nym!" Ginny gasped, moving to help Tonks to the couch. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Tonks replied, obviously exhausted. "We ran into some trouble, it caused a bit of a problem… but we handled it."

Tonks pulled out her wand and summoned a towel over to them. Ginny grabbed the towel out of the air and moved to wipe the blood from Tonks' face. After she had gotten all of the blood off, Tonks stood up and went to a mirror on the wall, holding her wand up to her check and muttering a spell to close the cut.

Ginny took the towel into the kitchen and rinsed it out.

"Do you want anything?" Ginny asked, as she walked back into the living room and over to Tonks.

"Just my bed," Tonks answered as she fingered her limp brown hair, then she turned to look at Ginny. "Especially with you in it." she added with a tired smile.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Ginny answered. "Is this your normal hair color?" She asked, running her hand through Tonks' hair.

"Gosh… it's been so long since I've sent it like this." Tonks said. "But yeah, it is."

"Well, I like it." Ginny assured her.

"Thanks." Tonks replied; as she screwed up her face in a half attempt to change it. "Ugh, I'm too tired to try to change it back."

"Keep it like that." Ginny replied. "Let's go to bed."

When the walked into the bedroom Tonks flopped face down on the bed, still fully clothed. Ginny grabbed a sleep shirt out of an open drawer and tossed it next to Tonks on the bed.

"You should change." Ginny suggested.

"nuhn uh." Tonks mumbled into the comforter, shaking her head. She wiggled out of her pants and moved under the covers. "Come here." She said as she patted the bed beside her.

Ginny climbed in, and Tonks wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I was scared for you today…" Ginny murmured leaning in to rest her head on Tonks' chest.

"I know." Tonks replied. "That's the problem with my job. Its going to be like that all the time or at least until this war is over."

Ginny sighed. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Don't then." Tonks said as she placed on kiss on the tip of Ginny's nose. Then she moved down to cover Ginny's lips with her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The rest of the weekend passed by uninterrupted and Sunday afternoon Tonks and Ginny took a cab back to Grimmauld Place.

They came into the kitchen and found Molly getting dinner ready.

"Oh, hello girls. Did you two have fun?" She asked Ginny and Tonks.

They both replied that they had and Ginny concentrated on not turning beet red. She couldn't imagine what her mum would say is she knew what they had really been doing all weekend.

"Tonks, dear, are you going to say for dinner tonight?" Molly asked and Ginny looked up hopefully at Tonks.

"Actually I cant say this time Molly, I've got some work I need to do. But thanks for the invitation. I'll just help Ginny put her things upstairs and then I'll leave."

Ginny was disappointed Tonks wasn't staying but she figured maybe it was a good thing, she wasn't sure she would e able to hide her feelings from her whole family.

When they made it up to Ginny's room she was grateful to se that Hermione wasn't there. She was happy she and Tonks could have a few more minutes alone together.

"Well.. I had a lot of fun with you these last couple days…" Tonks said twirling a piece of Ginny's hair around her fingers.

"Yeah me too." Ginny said. She couldn't stand being so close to Tonks and not touching her. She wanted to grab Tonks and go back to her apartment and never come out. But she knew they couldn't do that, Tonks had a job and Ginny still had school. Ugh school, Ginny groaned.

Tonks looked up from examining Ginny's hair around her finger, "What are you groaning about?" She asked.

"Ugh, I was just thinking about how I have to go back to school soon." Ginny said with a grimace.

Tonks frowned, "Yeah, I know that's gonna suck. We'll just have to spend as much time together as we can before then. You know… alone." She said with a grin.

"Mmhmm…" Ginny murmured as she snaked her arms around Tonks' waist, burying her head in Tonks' shoulder.

Tonks placed a few little kisses on Ginny's neck. Ginny lifted her head and pressed her lips to Tonks'.

"Hey Ginny, mum said…"

Ginny felt her heard drop to her toes, as she turned to find Fred standing in the doorways. She'd been so caught up in what she and Tonks were doing she hadn't even heard Fred open the door.

Fred had stopped in his tracks and was looking at Ginny and Tonks with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"Uh, sorry guess I should have knocked first…" He said with a mischievous grin.

Ginny couldn't do anything but stand frozen, staring at Fred. Luckily Tonks was thinking more clearly. She walked over and shut the door to the bedroom.

"So… You two are dating?" Fred asked with the same amused expression on his face. Tonks nodded and Fred said, "Well I thought I was going to have to protect you from all the boys that would want to date you, Ginny. But…" He trailed off as he glanced at Tonks.

Ginny finally found the ability to speak, "Fred, this isn't exactly how we wanted people to find out… so if you could just keep this to yourself… we would appreciated it."Ginny said trying not to sound too desperate.

"That's fine." Fred replied, surprising Ginny. Then he laughed. "Oh I can't wait to see mum's face when you tell her this."

Ginny groaned. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well I probably should go." Tonks said moving towards the door. When Fred showed no signs of leaving, she just smiled and told Ginny goodbye.

After Tonks had left, Ginny sand onto her bed and Fred smiled at her.

"No wonder you had fun staying with Tonks this weekend."


	10. Chapter 10

_-- Oh my goodness… five months has got to be a record for one chapter. Sorry it's taken so darn long, I got super busy. But… finally here it is. Thanks for all the lovely comments!! Feel free to leave more.-- _

Ch. 10

Tonks was so busy with work that Ginny didn't get to see her again until the Friday before they had to leave for Hogwarts. Ginny was actually the only one in the kitchen on Friday afternoon when Tonks came in.

"Hello Ginny." Tonks said coming to stand next to her at the table.

"Hey Nym!" Ginny replied, smiling up at her. As she looked up she noticed Tonks' hair which was brown and curly and down to her waist. "Whoa… your hair!"

Tonks grinned, "Yeah, you like it? It was for a mission at work… but I'm thinking about keeping it this way." She said and Ginny couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Well… I like it better when it's pink." Ginny said. "Actually I liked it best when it was red." She laughed as Tonks blushed.

"So, Fred hasn't told anyone about us has he?" Tonks asked, feigning nonchalance.

"No, I don't think so…" Ginny replied. "Although he teases me about it every time he gets a chance."

Tonks laughed, "Yeah I don't doubt that."

Ginny really wanted to kiss Tonks and hated living in a house that was so full of people.

"When are we going to get to spend some more time together Nym? You know… alone." Ginny asked hopefully.

"I dunno." Tonks replied absentmindedly twirling one of her curls. "Maybe you could ask your mum if you could stay the night again."

"I'd love that... but when Fred hears, he'll know why I want to go. What if he tells?"

"Ugh!" Tonks groaned "You're right, he might. I guess we'll just have to live with the time we can steal alone here."

Just then Molly came bustling into the kitchen. "Oh Tonks dear, I didn't know you were here, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be wonderful Molly!" Tonks replied.

"Okay well, I'd better start cooking then, so we have something to eat." Molly said as she started getting food out of the cupboard.

"Why don't you girls tell everyone dinner will be ready in an hour. And tell Harry, Ron and Hermione to come down and help me, they spend all their time together holed up in Harry and Ron's bedroom…" she muttered as she started cooking.

Tonks and Ginny relayed the message about dinner to everyone and Harry, Ron, and Hermione grudgingly went downstairs to help.

Luckily Fred and George were too busy in their room for Fred to remember that Ginny and Tonks shouldn't be alone together. So Ginny led Tonks to her and Hermione's bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Finally!" Tonks said, as she pulled Ginny close to her and kissed her hungrily. Ginny kissed back wishing they were back at Tonks' apartment alone.

After a little while, Ginny and Tonks decided they should go downstairs before someone came looking for them.

They all sat down to dinner and enjoyed each other's company. Tonks was entertaining Ginny, Ron and Hermione with stories about her work. Everyone stayed talking and laughing for a long time, happy to have something to distract themselves from the grim reality outside the house.

As people finally started to drift upstairs, Ginny and Tonks stood up and got ready to say goodbye, Molly started to clean up dishes and wipe the table down.

"Tonks, why don't you just stay here tonight? It's too late for you to be going home alone." Molly said as Tonks and Ginny started to leave the kitchen.

They both stopped, and Tonks glanced at Ginny before turning to Molly. "Are you sure it wouldn't be a burden, Molly?" Tonks asked as Ginny prayed that her mother would say it wasn't.

"No, of course not dear." She said as she turned to put a dish away.

"Well that would be wonderful." Tonks said.

"I'll help get her room ready." Ginny offered.

"Thank you Ginny…" Molly said distractedly as she waved her wand vigorously, trying to get some food off a plate.

On their way upstairs they ran into Fred.

"Hey, Tonks are you staying here tonight?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, your mum invited me." Tonks answered.

"Well that's good…" He said and then turned to Ginny. "Don't stay in Tonks' room too long Gin… I'll come say goodnight later." He said grinning but Ginny could tell that he was serious about his protective big brother role.

"Don't worry Fred; I won't keep her out too late…" Tonks assured him with a laugh.

After he went upstairs Tonks led Ginny into the sitting room and shut the door behind them.

"Mmm…" Ginny breathed, as she took both of Tonks' hands in her own. She kissed first one and then the other. Then she leaned forward to kiss Tonks. But Tonks pulled her head back, grinning, her eyes dancing. "You know what?" she asked.

"What?" Ginny responded.

"I love you."

Ginny grinned but didn't answer; she just captured Tonks lips with her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With only a few private moments alone whenever they could steal them, Ginny didn't get to see much of Tonks. The next thing she knew they were leaving Grimmauld Place and heading back to Hogwarts. With everyone standing around on the platform Ginny and Tonks couldn't find a way to say a proper goodbye and they settled for a short hug.

With the tightened security and everyone being scared about what they said, Ginny couldn't even write to Tonks for fear of who might intercept the letter and read it. The months of the fall semester passed without incident. Ginny missed spending time with Tonks but felt no need to see if she could find someone at Hogwarts to be with.

When Ginny got the news about her Dad being attacked and at St. Mungo's they were all rushed back to Grimmauld Place. Her family spent a worried night up waiting for news and when her mother finally showed and said that her Dad was going to be okay, she was relieved. After some sleep they were to head to the hospital to see Arthur.

When she awoke, Ginny went downstairs and found Tonks and Mad Eye Moody in the kitchen. They were going to accompany the Weasleys to St. Mungo's. Ginny was overjoyed at being able to finally see Tonks again and momentarily forgot how worried she had been about her father. She made an excuse to go back upstairs, claiming she had forgotten something and she knew that Tonks would take the hint and follow her.

Ginny waited for her in the sitting room and when Tonks entered she hugged her ferociously.

"I was so worried about you, Gin." Tonks said peering into Ginny's face.

"I know, I was scared." Ginny replied moving to rest her head on Tonks' shoulder. As she inhaled Tonks' scent her nerves seemed to calm. She was reminded of all the good times they had shared. "But they say he's going to be fine. So that's good."

"Yes. Thank goodness. I've missed you, you know?" Tonks said with a smile.

"I've missed you too." Ginny murmured into Tonks' shoulder. "I hope you'll have some time off, so that we can see eachother."

"I should." Tonks replied as they heard Mrs. Weasley calling for everyone to get ready to leave. "Well, I guess we'd better go back downstairs."

"Yeah." Ginny answered, leaning into kiss Tonks.

They were able to steal a few moments away at the hospital. When everyone else was either in with Mr. Weasley or in the tearoom or gift shop Tonks and Ginny managed to sneak away. As they wandered the halls they talked and laughed. Tonks helped relieve some of Ginny's tension about her dad being sick. Tonks made her laugh and helped her take her mind off of things. They hadn't been walking long when Tonks turned and opened a door to their right.

"What're you…?" Ginny's question trailed off as she looked past the doorway into what appeared to be and old storage room. "What's in here?" She asked.

"Oh just an old storage room…." Tonks said pulling Ginny in and shutting the door.

"So, what are we doing in here?" Ginny asked turning to face Tonks with a confused look.

"Oh, I don't know… I just thought we could spend some time together…" Tonks said, moving toward Ginny.

"In here?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Tonks said getting close and sliding her hands up Ginny's back. She then moved forward to cover Ginny's lips with hers.

Ginny mumbled something that might have been a sound of understanding but it was muffled by Tonks' lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_--- Hey everybody! I'm back! It's been a long time. Sorry about that. I've still been getting your reviews and I really appreciate them. I don't know why I forgot about this, but I'm back to it now and I'll try to update it a little more regularly. Feel free to leave more reviews! :)_

After their trip to the hospital Ginny didn't see Tonks for a few days but soon she was back at Grimmauld Place as they celebrated her dad's return and Christmas. Grimmauld Place was bursting at the seams with people on Christmas eve.

After a huge feast everyone was relaxing either in the kitchen or sitting room. Ginny had a feeling that a few of the adults had had quite a bit to drink seeing as Moody was singing along with the radio's Christmas broadcast. He didn't seem to know all the words and hummed vaguely along with the singer. Lupin and Sirius had disappeared somewhere for a while and then come back a lot louder, laughing at what anyone said whether it was funny or not.

Ginny had been sitting with Hermione, Bill and Tonks for a while. They were all just relaxing and talking about nothing specific. A few minutes later Sirius invited everyone to stay the night if they wanted since it was late and no one really seemed to be in any hurry to leave. Moody said that he couldn't but Lupin, Bill and Tonks said that they would. Sirius seemed very excited and charged off to get beds ready. Tonks caught Ginny's eye when no one else was looking and winked. Ginny was happy that Tonks would be around so that they could spend Christmas together.

After a while everyone seemed to settle down and start getting tired. Fred and George had disappeared long ago to their room where they seemed to be spending a lot of their time. Ginny figured that they were working hard on their joke products and was rather glad that Fred wouldn't be around to spy on everything Ginny was doing.

When everyone started to go to their different rooms Ginny whispered to Tonks that she would meet her in the sitting room in a few minutes. Then she ran up to her room and got Tonks' Christmas present. She didn't want to have to give it to her around everyone else around the next morning. And since it was well after midnight she figured that that was good enough.

She knocked softly and then pushed the door open. Tonks had her back to Ginny and was rummaging through her knapsack. She turned when she heard Ginny enter and straightened up.

"Hey. I was just looking for your present." Tonks said.

"Yeah, I brought yours too." Ginny said handing Tonks her wrapped package.

Tonks untied the ribbon and the paper fell away revealing a multicolored scarf.

"Oh cool! Thanks Gin!" Tonks exclaimed wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"You're welcome. I decided to take up knitting this fall and I thought that you might like it."

"Here's yours. I didn't make it, which is good because I'm absolutely rubbish with crafty type things." Tonks said with a laugh as she pulled a long rectangular package out of her bag.

Ginny took it and unwrapped the paper. It was a wooden box that had an intricate design carved on it. In the center was a heart with vines and flowers curving out away from it.

"It's a box to keep important stuff in. It's made so that only you can open it with your wand, that way no one else can see what you keep in it." Tonks explained.

"Thanks Nym!" Ginny said rushing forward to hug her.

--- _Sorry this is short… I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with this story. But I wanted to give you guys a little update. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

---_ Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to keep updating as much as possible. Thanks to DanteDevilstar for the ideas!_

"I think you should come visit me at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

After exchanging their gifts Tonks and Ginny had been in the sitting room for a while, talking.

"I don't really think that's a good idea…" Tonks said slowly. "Besides, how exactly am I supposed to sneak into one of the safest places in the wizarding world right now?

"Well, I don't know. Can't you find some excuse? Like you're there on Order business? Or we could meet in Hogsmeade. I could sneak out."

"No, definitely not, you can't get caught sneaking out of the castle. You would get in a lot of trouble." Tonks said firmly.

"Don't you want to see me?" Ginny asked looking into Tonks' face.

"Of course I do." Tonks said running her fingers over Ginny's palm. "But, I don't think we should risk our safety to do it."

"Do it?" Ginny said with a teasing grin.

Tonks flushed slightly. "You know what I mean, sneak out."

Ginny laughed, " I know I was just messing with you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tonks said playfully pushing Ginny onto the camp bed.

Ginny giggled as Tonks climbed on top of her, placing kisses along her collarbone and neck. Ginny ran her hands through Tonks' hair, pulling Tonks' face down towards hers. Ginny looked into her face, gazing into her brown eyes.

"What?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"Nothing…" Ginny answered as she pulled her in for a searing kiss. Suddenly Ginny had a strange feeling. But before she could figure out what was making her feel uncomfortable she heard something fall to the floor.

Confused, Ginny and Tonks pulled apart looking in the direction of the noise. Standing in the doorway was Harry. The book that he had obviously just dropped was lying on the floor. No one said anything for a few seconds as Harry stood, seemingly rooted to the spot. He stared at Ginny and Tonks who was still on top of Ginny on the bed.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said, obviously deciding that Harry wasn't going to find the power to speak anytime soon. Ginny moved so that Tonks could sit down on the bed.

"Uh… Sorry?" Harry finally managed.

"Yeah, I guess I should have checked to make sure the door was locked." Tonks said.

Harry didn't seem to hear her because he was still staring at Ginny. It seemed to Ginny that he still harbored some feelings for her. Ginny thought it was funny, after all the years she'd spent pining over him, she finally got over him and found someone else and there he was looking like he wanted to punch Tonks.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked looking rather incredulous.

"Well, it seems kind of obvious." Ginny answered.

"Yeah, but here, at Grimmauld Place with everyone else around? And besides you're only 14, Ginny!" Harry added as an afterthought.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of how old I am." Ginny said angrily moving to pick up the book Harry had dropped. "But I don't really see how it's any of your business."

"Well, you're my best mate's younger sister." Harry said. But Ginny wasn't really interested in hearing what else he had to say. She shoved Harry's book back at him, hoping he'd get the hint and leave.

"Does Ron know what you two are doing?" Harry asked looking between Ginny and Tonks.

"No, of course not. He would have already blabbed to everyone if he had known." Ginny answered.

Harry seemed to have decided that Ginny was a lost cause and turned to Tonks. "Tonks? Why would you think that this is a good idea?"

"Oh, come off it Harry. We each made this decision on our own, and I don't see how it involves you, anyway. I don't feel the need to justify myself to you. I can make my own choices and so can Ginny." Tonks said forcefully.

Harry gave a dry laugh and turned to leave, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Shit." Ginny breathed, turning back to Tonks.

"I know." Tonks said. "Do you think he's going to tell anyone?"

"I don't know." Ginny said sinking back down onto the bed. "Maybe not. I think he's just upset to see me with someone else. He probably thought that I would just wait around for him forever."

"Well, he should have known that you won't." Tonks said. "But, how is this going to work? We can't keep this a secret forever. Besides, you're young; you should be dating lots of people to find out what you like."

"I don't want to date around." Ginny said feeling hurt. "I just want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, but I'm just trying to do what's right for you."

"What's right for me or what's right for you?" Ginny asked angrily. "Maybe you just want to be free to see whoever you want."

Tonks turned to look at Ginny. "No, of course not. I want to be with you. But I just can't see how this is all going to work out. You know, in the long run."

"Well, I don't know how it's all going to work out, but I think we should at least try." Ginny said, hoping that Tonks would see.

"I just don't know." Tonks said shaking her head.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ginny? Are you in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked through the door.

"Yeah, mum." Ginny answered and Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Ginny, it's late, you probably should go to your room so Tonks can get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll go up in a few minutes." Ginny said, hoping that her mother would leave. She did, but not before gazing for a minute at Ginny and Tonks together.

"You should go." Tonks said turning to search for something in her bag.

"Are you kicking me out?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just think that we shouldn't take any more chances tonight. We can talk about this more later."

"Fine. I'll leave." Ginny said, coming up to kiss Tonks goodnight. Tonks turned her head and offered Ginny her cheek. Ginny stalked out of the room without another word.

As she made her way up to her room she wondered how everything could have turned out so badly.

_---Please don't hate me for making Tonks seem so mean… I think she really is trying to do what she thinks is right for Ginny. Thanks for reading! :) _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_---Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! And for being patient with me. :) _

Despite Tonks' promise to talk again, they didn't get a chance until New Year's Eve. Tonks had left early on Christmas morning, just after breakfast. Ginny barely had time to say Happy Christmas, much less anything else.

Tonks sent an owl a few days later saying that she had been sent on an assignment for work and wouldn't be back until just before New Year's. Ginny was disappointed, but hoped that maybe this would give Tonks some time to change her mind.

Ginny could see Tonks' point, in that Ginny was so much younger than Tonks and she should spend time with people her age, but Ginny really wasn't interested in that. Most people her age were annoying and immature. She had always gotten along better with people that were older than her.

Everyone was preparing for New Year's Eve when Ginny heard someone in the entry hall. Leaning over the banister she saw Tonks and Sirius with their heads bent close, whispering so as not to disturb the portrait of Sirius' mother. Ginny wondered what they were talking about, but she figured it was just something about the Order.

Tonks looked up and saw Ginny up the flight of stairs, she turned and said something to Sirius and then started up the stairs. When she reached the landing Ginny was still standing in the same place. Tonks gestured towards the sitting room and they both entered.

Tonks seemed subdued; she didn't smile or even greet Ginny. She walked over to the window and looked out, then ran her hands through her hair, turning back towards Ginny. Ginny could tell that something was wrong, Tonks eyes looked almost empty.

She held out her arms and Ginny walked over and pulled her close. Tonks just buried her face in Ginny's hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Tonks took Ginny's hand and pulled her onto the camp bed, which was still out. Ginny went to say something, but Tonks put a finger to Ginny's lips.

"Just lay with me."

They stayed like that for a long time, Ginny with her head against Tonks' chest.

"We got a tip from someone about a person acting suspiciously." Tonks began. "This was the day after Christmas and I got picked with a few other Aurors to go investigate. It was in a little village pretty far away. Once we got there we found this person's house and it looked empty. But, they might have known we were coming and made it look that way so we would think they weren't there. So we went in, and sure enough this guy was home and started attacking us as soon as we walked in. I'm pretty sure he was under the Imperius Curse because he was fighting to kill. And he almost did."

Ginny decided it was best to keep quiet and let Tonks get everything out. It was strange though, she was talking about it in a very detached way, as if she were repeating a story a friend had told her.

"I was dueling him, with a few other Aurors but I fell over a chair that was laying on the floor." Tonks said with a wry grin. "So while I was trying to get up Harris took my place. And… I don't know what spell the guy used but he cursed Harris, and blood started gushing out of his chest and head. And one of the other Aurors told me to take him to St. Mungo's so I grabbed him and we disapparated. We got to St. Mungo's and the Healers grabbed him and whisked him off behind the doors. Last I heard he was in pretty bad shape, and they weren't sure if they were going to be able to save him."

"Oh, Tonks. I'm so sorry." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but it should have been me." Tonks said covering her face with her hands. "If I hadn't fallen, it would have been me standing in his spot. It should have been me."

Ginny was slightly taken aback and pulled Tonks close to her. "It could have been any of you, Nym. I mean your job is dangerous, but you all knew that going in. I'm sure that he knew it, or he wouldn't have been there."

"But all I could think of was you. And how if I had died…"

"It's okay. You didn't, and I'm still here." Ginny said taking Tonks' hands in hers.

They stayed like that, lying together on the bed, bodies intertwined. Ginny wasn't sure how much time had elapsed but she didn't really care.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn't want to be with you." Tonks said. "I do. I just don't want you to miss out on having a normal life, because of me."

"I know you only want what's best for me. But I'm okay with this life, because I want to be with you."

"I love you." Tonks said, leaning forward to kiss Ginny softly.

"I love you too." Ginny replied with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ginny was beginning to wonder how long it would be before more people figured out why Tonks was always around, and for that reason Ginny knew that Tonks couldn't stay over anymore. She had a feeling her mother was starting to suspect something was going on. Therefore, she and Tonks didn't get to see each other much. Ginny wished that she was old enough to move out and get her own place. But she knew it would be a few years before that happened.

She was beginning to feel like she was always surrounded by people. Whether at Grimmauld Place of The Burrow, she felt like there were always loads of people around. It wasn't a particularly conducive environment in which to carry on a secret relationship.

But she and Tonks continued to steal whatever time they could together, although it wasn't much and Tonks was busier than ever at work. Ginny was glad that Tonks was going to accompany them back to Hogwarts, although as it turned out they didn't really have a chance to speak to each other.

The spring semester had gone by slowly and been rather boring. Without DA meetings it probably would have been unbearable. So, when Ginny heard that Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to the Ministry, she knew that she was going with them. She was tired of being left behind and tired of missing out on all of the excitement.

A short ride to London and they were at the ministry, fighting. It was rather clear to Ginny that they were outnumbered and at a severe disadvantage knowledge wise, fighting fully fledged Death Eaters. After one of them grabbed Ginny's ankle she knew that it was broken and that she wouldn't be able to get out of there on her own. She thought she heard someone say something about Tonks being hurt but she couldn't figure out who said it or where they were.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital wing back at school. Her ankle had been fixed and seemed to be as good as new. Hermione, Ron and Neville were there also, all in different stages of healing.

Ginny's first concern was whether Tonks was alright.

"How's everyone else?" Ginny asked looking around frantically.

Ron turned towards her, "Oh hey Gin. Well, Bellatrix hit Sirius with a… a killing curse."

Hermione winced and Ginny gasped. "You couldn't have softened the blow a bit could you Ron?" Hermione asked with a look of disdain.

"Sorry, I figured it was best to get it out." Ron said looking sheepish.

"Who else?" Ginny asked.

"Well we're all here." Ron said gesturing around. "Luna was just here a while ago and we think that Harry is with Dumbledore. We heard that Tonks is at St. Mungo's but they said that she's going to be fine. Just needs to rest a bit."

Ginny relaxed a bit. Whatever was wrong with her, she knew that St. Mungo's would fix it.

Soon everyone was released from the hospital wing and they all attended the end of the year feast and headed back on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny caught her first glimpse of Tonks at King's Cross but all she could do was hug her and ask how she was.

"I'm fine, Ginny." Tonks assured her. "Those healers at St. Mungo's really know what they're doing. They fixed me right up."

Ginny wasn't entirely convinced and felt that Tonks was trying to make light of things. After a brief confrontation with the Dursleys, the Weasleys were all on their way to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley invited Tonks to accompany them back to the Burrow and have dinner.

Ginny was glad when Tonks accepted because she really wanted to make sure that she was okay.

After dinner everyone moved to different parts of the house and no one seemed to notice when Tonks and Ginny left for Ginny's room. It seemed to Ginny that Tonks had been acting a bit strange toward Ginny all night. She hadn't said much to her, and when she did she kept it cordial. Ginny thought maybe she was just being careful, trying not to arouse any suspicion from her family.

With the door to her room was shut, Ginny turned to face Tonks running her hand over a small cut on her forehead.

"Ginny, I'm fine _really_." Tonks said forcefully.

"Okay, sorry." Ginny said pulling her hands back. "I was just worried. When I heard that you were there at the Ministry and then that you were hurt, no one said how bad. I worried that you'd been killed."

"Yeah, and how do you think I felt?" Tonks exclaimed, pacing towards Ginny's window. "When I heard that you were there I almost took off looking for you. Luckily I didn't or who knows what would have happened."

"Well, I'm sorry. But I was fine. Just broke my ankle, but Madame Pomfrey fixed me up in a minute." Ginny said, slightly abashed that her being at the Ministry had distracted Tonks from her job.

"Yeah, and how was I supposed to know that?" Tonks said, whirling around to face Ginny. "You're fourteen years old and fighting wizards three times your age and with a hundred times more experience KILLING PEOPLE! Sirus was a wizard with loads of experience and Bellatrix still killed him!"

Ginny was slightly frightened by the fact that it looked like Tonks wanted greatly to seize Ginny by the shoulders and shake her.

"Well, yes that's true, but I'm okay." Ginny answered, moving towards Tonks. But, Tonks turned again and resumed her pacing.

"Yes, this time. But what about the next time? And what the bloody hell were you doing there in the first place?! Why didn't Ron or Harry try to stop you? I could just kill them." Tonks said angrily as she reached over to steady herself on the windowsill.

Ginny was amused that Tonks was willing to kill Ron or Harry for her, but she didn't really think that would be necessary.

"They did try to get me to stay at school." Ginny replied. "But I wouldn't listen. I was determined to come; I was tired of getting left out. Besides, you were there. You were in danger too."

"Yes, but I am of age and I've been through Auror Training. Ginny, I'm much more prepared for this sort of thing." Tonks said turning again to face Ginny although not moving any closer.

Ginny was already tired of this fight and was really ready for it to end. "Well, what if I say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went and I'm sorry I put myself in danger."

Tonks seemed to soften a bit. "I'm glad that you're sorry, but somehow I fear that that doesn't mean that you won't do it again."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, that's probably true."

"I just don't know how this can work." Tonks said sinking onto Ginny's bed. "How we can stay together, when all we do is worry about each other constantly."

"Well, unfortunately I think that would be true with any relationship right now. I mean look at the world we live in. It's not like it's a particularly safe one." Ginny pointed out.

"I suppose. Oh why am I so powerless against you?" Tonks asked with a grin. Ginny took this as a sign that it was safe again to get near Tonks. She moved towards the bed and sat down.

"Come on; how you can you resist this face?" Ginny asked pulling a mock innocent face as Tonks laughed.

"That's just the problem… I cant." Tonks said moving forward to press her lips to Ginny's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

--- _Hey everybody! Oh my goodness. Its been a long time. SORRY! Well, I'm back with a little bit for you. Hopefully I'll be able to continue updating in few days. _

"Hey there." Tonks said, rolling over in the bed to face Ginny. Ginny peered at Tonks through half closed eyes.

"Hey…" She answered slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

"I was thinking eggs for breakfast?"

"Sure." Ginny replied and watched as Tonks climbed out of bed, pulling the sheet with her to wrap around her naked body. Ginny watched as she padded out of the room and down the hallway, then she got up and grabbed a robe hanging on the back of a chair. She slipped it on and tied it loosely around her waist.

Sounds of Tonks singing a Weird Sisters song drifted in from the kitchen.

_I cannot eat or sleep  
I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy_

_You put a __spell__ on me  
Aw but I ain't going down at all _

Ginny smiled as she listened to Tonks sing slightly off key. She walked into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet to grab her toothbrush. When she closed it she saw a note on the mirror. "Hey sexy." It said simply and Ginny grinned wildly.

She made her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Tonks was stirring a pan of scrambled eggs with her wand. She was standing with her back to Ginny, the sheet draped over one shoulder like a toga and her wild pink hair sticking up all over her head. Something about Tonks' bed head turned Ginny on.

Ginny crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around Tonks from behind. Tonks smiled and turned her head toward Ginnys planting a kiss on her lips.

"Food's almost ready" Tonks said turning around to face Ginny.

"I'm hungry." Ginny said, placing her arms around Tonks' waist. "But not for food…" She said with an impish smile.

"So what is it you're hungry for?" Tonks asked, her grin growing.

"You…" Ginny said with a slight growl as she pulled Tonks close to her body and kissed her feverishly. Tonks pulled her down the hall and back onto the bed where she untied Ginny's robe. Ginny relaxed into the feel of her lover's body around her and dreamily closed her eyes, thinking to herself "It doesn't get any better than this"

Ginny opened her eyes lazily and rolled over to face Tonks. But instead she found the wall of her childhood bedroom. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and saw that she was lying in her twin bed in the Burrow, not in the apartment she'd shared with Tonks. It had all been a dream, the realization washed over Ginny and she fell back onto her bed with her eyes closed. "It was just a dream."

_--- Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting even though I haven't updated in forever! Sorry this is so short… But I wanted to post something.  
_

_Note: the lyrics are actually from a real Weird Sisters song. Courtesy of the Harry Potter Wiki. Hehe. :D _


End file.
